


[羞蓝/微水蓝?]求助.自家辅助被上单拐跑了怎么办 在线等

by Bubble0531



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M, 羞蓝 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubble0531/pseuds/Bubble0531
Summary: 这是一个由于狗ad不做人导致五杀被别人抢了，辅助被别人泡了自己才后知后觉的故事。
Relationships: Kang "TheShy" Seung-lok/Wang "Baolan" Liu-Yi, Wang "Baolan" Liu-Yi/Yu "JackeyLove" Wen-Bo





	[羞蓝/微水蓝?]求助.自家辅助被上单拐跑了怎么办 在线等

**Author's Note:**

> *补档，清水，写于2018.11  
> *第一次写论坛体，写得真的无聊，慎入慎入！！！  
> *喻文波视角，羞蓝he，水蓝be  
> *OOC注意  
> *本文纯属虚构，请勿上升选手真人

1L 楼主(匿名)

RT

2L

沙发

3L

前排搬小板凳

4L

楼主你把情况再说详细点啊，不然我们怎么帮你出谋划策。比如到底怎么个拐法，是游戏里还是游戏外，……

回复4L 楼主

都有..

5L

噗(ಡωಡ) ，这么惨的嘛，先为楼主点根蜡[手动蜡烛]

6L

点蜡+1

7L

+2

8L

+10086

9L

其实我比较好奇上路和下路隔这么远是怎么搞到一起的。

10L 楼主

谢谢大家的 呃...同情. 那我再详细说一下吧

楼主今年17岁.是一名大型网游里的AD.我和我辅助好几年前就在游戏里认识了. 还是我拉着他进的现在这个队..本来他一直都是最黏我的. 平常不打游戏一般也和我待在一起.但自从我们队新来了一个上单 暂且叫他TS吧..我家辅助就越来越不听话 成天和TS一起浪 压根理都不理我..

我现在有点事 暂时先说到这里吧.

11L

楼主打字不打标点看着真累。

12L

楼上关注点错了吧

13L

“不打游戏一般也和我待在一起”( • o • )

恕我问一句，你们这是…面基了？

回复13L 楼主

额.其实 我们是职业战队.

14L

！！！WTF！！！

15L

认真的吗？！

16L

楼主方便透露一下你们战队的名字吗✪ω✪

17L 楼主

大家就别扒我马甲了好吧. 赶紧帮我想想办法！

18L

楼主请描述一下那位上单TS，先找下自身差距，看看到底是什么吸引你家辅助

19L

等（kan）更（xi）

20L

催更

21L 楼主

嗯 我回来了. 描述一下TS啊 他是韩国人 就比我大一岁 但是全队 连我们老板都叫他哥. 因为他打游戏的风格就是一个字 莽！要不被人杀死要不杀死别人那种.1v5都是日常. 根本不存在撤退这种操作的.. 但现实中和游戏里的性格反差又特别大 看上去斯斯文文.挺安静的一个人.绝对想不到打游戏会那么凶残... 不过他不太会说中文 所以和我们也没什么交流. 不过我就纳了闷了.我辅助也不会几个韩文啊 怎么这两个人鸡同鸭讲也能天天凑到一块去 好像还处的挺开心..

22L

因为爱情

23L

楼上真相了

24L

反差萌是我的菜\\(//∇//)\

问一下他长得怎么样啊(ಡωಡ)

25L 楼主

呃.人是高高瘦瘦的 声音比较低沉.长得吧...我倒没觉得他比我好看到哪去 但是好像特招女粉丝喜欢.生活里对谁都挺好的吧 而且很有礼貌.

26L

24楼别想了，这么完美的人一定是我的[笔芯]

27L

woc这是电竞选手？！

这真的不是韩剧欧巴吗？

五分钟内我要他的一切信息

28L

如果楼主你的描述是真实的话，那么我劝你还是别挣扎了，要是我我也嫁了

29L

老天请赐予我一个这样的男人吧！

30L

我说楼上那些能不能理智一点，这楼再不歪回来就要塌了…

31L 楼主

先为30楼的兄dei点个赞. 我说你们这些人怎么回事 一个个的不帮忙反而临阵倒戈. 你们搞清楚状况诶 TS再怎么具有少女心收割属性 可我辅助也是个男的啊！怎么会因为长相就抛弃我这个AD 再说我长得也不错好吗

32L

口说无凭，爆照为证

33L

楼上别想了，都说了是马甲

34L

男的怎么了？可能你辅助也有一颗少女心

话说我们到现在都不知道你辅助什么信息诶，楼主快来讲一讲～好奇ing

35L 楼主

嗯 我辅助啊.他个子不矮 但是特别瘦 怎么都吃不胖那种 所以在战队一群大老爷们里就显得身形单薄.特别瘦小.一看他就想欺负欺负.然后长得白净 戴副眼镜斯文有修养的样子.我辅助特别善良 每次输了比赛总是把责任往自己身上揽.平时练习也最努力.做事细致严谨 这是打好辅助位的基本吧. 他唱歌挺好听的 喜欢穿粉红色的卫衣 显得整个人小小的一团缩在衣服里. 关键是特别喜欢撒娇 还是无意识流露出来的那种.总之就是特别可爱 让人想要欺负..

36L

楼主是不是个人啊，居然欺负这么可爱的小天使？

37L

为什么我没有一个这样的辅助？为什么我们队的辅助，每次被团灭就把责任推给我？？？

38L

劝楼主知足

39L

劝楼主做个人

40L

这也太可爱了吧，我是个男的都要弯了。

41L

这么好的一个宝，楼主得是心有多大才能被人给拐跑了呀

42L

啧啧啧，看看楼主这态度，再想想TS那条件，被拐即合理╮(￣▽￣)╭

43L 楼主

我对他也没有你们说的这么不好好吗？不就是多打了几下 多怼了几句而已.我们俩都是钢铁直男难道非要搞得gay里gay气的吗？再说我这么多年一直都是这样 他也跟我一路走过来了..你们不是要照片嘛，以前我和他还有M一起打排位的时候我俩的关系是这样的↓

【图被吞了：蓝躺在水身后cos沙发那张】

现在是这样的↓

【图被吞了：水蓝坐同一张沙发身体分别倒向两边那张】

回复 43L

楼主这马赛克打的，都快赶上超级玛丽了

回复43L 吃瓜群众

dbq我没看懂第一张图…

回复吃瓜群众 

兄弟道行不够啊，我提示一下你，第一张图上有两个人

回复 

？！我一直以为那是个黑白沙发

44L

这样还钢铁直男…你确定？

45L

可能辅助小天使并没有你想象的那么直

46L

可能楼主你自己也没有你想象的那么直

47L

等等。M又是谁？

48L

我闻到了一出大戏的味道| ू•ૅω•́)ᵎᵎᵎ

回复 47L 楼主

M也是原来和我一起打排位的辅助.不过现在在别的战队.

49L

两个辅助？！轮流带吗？

回复 49L 楼主

其实我还有一个...

50L

心疼小天使...

51L

现在把蜡烛收回还来得及吗？

52L

请那位辅助小可爱火速跟上单欧巴跑路，我们不要这个狗AD了。

53L

狗AD劝你做人

54L

狗AD劝你做人

55L

狗AD劝你做人

56L

狗AD劝你做人

57L

一个AD三个辅助？？？你以为是后宫选妃呢？虽然这玩意儿不像一夫一妻制受法律规定，但是三个都要你也太贪心了吧，怪不得人家会被拐跑咯

58L 楼主

那些都是以前的事了.现在我辅助不就只有他一个嘛. 问题是他俩天天在我面前秀 我该怎么办好.麻烦兄弟们给点建议

59L

呦，现在知道着急了？

虽然我内心还是倾向于那位上单兄弟，但看在楼主认了错的份上，我觉得大家还是帮他想一想对策吧，毕竟这是个求助贴

60L

要不…你去和TS沟通沟通？

61L

楼主都说了TS听不懂中文，楼上请认真看帖靴靴

62L

其实我想知道平时交流都有障碍那开团怎么办，还指挥吗

63L 楼主

呃怎么说 其实TS也不是真的听不懂中文 只要他想听懂.听个七八成还是没问题的.但是说就只能说三四成 像平时我们跟他搭个话什么的 他就装听不懂.但只要是我辅助问他什么 他就立刻变得都能听懂了 就算真的碰到听不懂的也会马上去找翻译..这差别对待就很气人了

64L

所以他只是不想搭理你们吗[捂嘴笑]

哦我竟然有点喜欢这该死的双标

65L

八个字：可以听懂，但没必要

66L

楼上总结的精辟！

67L 楼主

还有更过分的. 游戏里跟我扯皮要红的时候中文说的那叫一个溜啊 有时候还会提醒一句“XX（我辅助的ID）小心”. 但每次抢完我五杀以后就装作一脸无辜样.别看我.我听不懂.我不知道.我不是故意的...也就我辅助人傻心善 还guanqiana guanqiana(韩语没关系)地安慰他..谁不知道我们队每次没有五杀都是被TS抢的.这还不是故意的那什么才算故意的

68L

kkkkkkkk大哥这波操作是真的秀[大拇指]

69L

小天使辅助是真实的善良可爱了♡

70L

这是什么神仙cp？

切开黑攻x傻白甜受

我死了_(:з」∠)_

71L

为了五杀，让你们队友拉着点呀

72L 楼主

呵呵.队友拦他？不存在的. 他们不来抢就不错了.就连我自己的辅助都抢过我五杀 当时我内心就剩WTF了 我总算知道我辅助一天天的不和我双排非要跟着TS开是为什么了. 他俩上辅玩个锤子啊 合着TS净教我辅助怎么在他第六人时继承他衣钵抢我五杀是吧...

73L

原谅我不厚道地笑出了声[捂嘴偷笑]

74L

隔着屏幕都感觉到了楼主的怨念

75L

这队友也太坑了叭，现在楼主似乎又有丶可怜了

76L

既然别人都靠不住，楼主你还是自己上吧。找机会主动亲近亲近你家辅助，制造一些独处的空间，对他好一点。

77L

然后在合适的时机合适的氛围倾(biao)诉个衷(bai)肠啊什么的，一举将其拿下！

（*/∇＼*）简直完美～

78L 楼主

好吧我试试 死马当活马医了.不过我再重申一遍我真的是直男！我对他只是兄弟情！你们不要YY的太过分

79L

社会主义兄弟情嘛，我们懂的～[滑稽]

80L

楼主是不是直男现在已经没人关心了，我们只想知道最后的结果，所以不要大意的上吧骚年！

81L

楼主加油！我们在这等你消息哦

82L

这都过了好几天了，怎么楼主一点消息都没有

83L

楼主你还健在吗？

84L

不会是表白失败后一时间想不开……

85L

或者可能被TS碰见揍残废了？

86L

我觉得有道理。

87L

唉，这帖子难道就这样坑了吗

88L 楼主

你们这都哪跟哪 一个个巴不得我英年早逝是不是. 这不是队里最近要打比赛 天天加训累成狗我才没时间更帖的吗

89L

有生之年！！

楼主回来了！！！

快汇报一下战果如何

90L 楼主

莫得战果

提到这个我就更来火.我这几天眼睛都要被闪瞎了.本来我们中野都早就有女朋友 现在上辅又天天搞在一起.就剩我这个单身狗弟中弟. 狗粮吃得我都快吐喽.

然后你们要我对辅助示好就更没办法.我最近挨都挨不到他 本来训练的时候上辅应该坐的最远 趁这几天出国打比赛座位没固定 这两个家伙一到临时训练室就坐到一起去了.游戏里也是不把我当人看 放着我一个AD在那里抗塔 辅助闪现去帮TS挡子弹..卧槽说好的下路双人组呢？？？

打完比赛一下台就看到TS又在对我辅助动手动脚的，又是搂腰又是揽肩又是揉头发的，他甚至还摸！他！脸！我辅助非但不抵触 还拉着他的手晃啊晃的撒娇 看得我脑壳都疼. 这两个人真的是gay里gay气  
我应该在车底而不是在车里...

91L  
俗话说的好，吃不到辅助说辅助gay…

92L  
楼主终于承认自己狗了

93L  
大菊已定，我站上辅，楼主你随意

94L (匿名)  
jk???我说你最近怎么一有空就抱着个手机打字，还以为你早恋了呢。原来是发了这么个傻逼帖子求助哈哈哈哈哈哈

回复94L 楼主  
卧槽gzn闭嘴. 你别给我暴露了! 你才早恋你全家都早恋!

95L  
目测楼上熟人？求爆料求爆料

96L  
那位兄弟爬完楼了吗？不用以为，楼主绝壁暗恋辅助

97L (匿名)  
@楼主 不好意思你哥我早成年了，就是想早恋也没机会

98L 楼主  
已截图.你要再BB我就告诉嫂子你心怀不轨

99L (匿名)  
算我怕了你了，别坑兄弟啊

回复 99L  
你说不发就不发 我岂不是莫得排面?

100L (匿名)  
那我告诉你就在刚才TS把BL拉进他房间了，好像是说要学什么中文你信吗？

101L 楼主  
jgtyfdk

102L  
？？？什么情况

103L  
楼主人呢？

104L (匿名)  
我来给大家解说加直播一下哈！  
我是我们队的打野，BL就是楼主的辅助。

105L (匿名)  
楼主刚刚突然扔下手机就往TS的房间跑，不小心发出去了一串乱码

106L (匿名)  
现在他正以一个十分猥琐的姿势趴在TS房间门口偷听

107L (匿名)  
我们中单也过去偷听了

108L (匿名)  
不行我也要去凑个热闹

109L (匿名)  
喜闻乐见喜闻乐见！据说TS向BL表白了，BL没有拒绝。让我们心疼一秒jk

110L  
祝辅助小天使和上单欧巴幸福。  
顺便心疼一秒

111L  
我从一开始就猜到了结局  
顺便心疼一秒

112L  
第一次搞到真的cp了！！！  
顺便心疼一秒

113L (匿名)  
好了狗AD心疼三秒足够了。  
总结一下，这是一个由于狗ad不做人导致五杀被别人抢了，辅助被别人泡了自己才后知后觉的故事。  
希望大家引以为戒。  
都散了散了  
————————替楼主封—————————

END.


End file.
